


Why?

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip knows he’s pushing Malcolm away and hopes he does not succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: so, Trip would let me leave it at Falling and neither of them would let me leave off with this poem. Which is why there are now four in this unintentional series.  


* * *

Why do I keep pushing you away  
When all I want to do  
Is hold you close and never let go?  
Why do I keep lashing out at you  
When I know it hurts you  
Just as much as it hurts me?

 

Why am I tearing you apart  
When youâ€™re the best thing  
Thatâ€™s ever happened to me?  
Why am I shoving you away  
When I know I can not live  
Would not want to live   
Without you?

Oh god  
Will you please keep fighting  
For our love  
For what we had together?  
Will you keep holding on to hope  
Even though I have none left  
Just anger and pain?

And oh  
I know you are hurting  
Because I am hurting too  
Just please promise me something  
Please donâ€™t give up  
Donâ€™t let me push you away  
Because I only do it  
Because I can not bear to be close to you  
Because it hurts too much  
To think of losing you  
Like I lost Lizzie  
And I just couldnâ€™t live with that

And I can not bear to be parted from you  
And Iâ€™m tearing myself apart  
Iâ€™m tearing us apart  
Because Iâ€™m dying inside  
At the thought of losing you  
And yet Iâ€™m doing all I can  
To push you away  
Though I long to hold you close

And Iâ€™m so confused  
Lost  
Bitter and angry  
Iâ€™m so full of rage  
And Iâ€™m taking it out on you  
Because youâ€™re too close  
And it hurts  
And it hurts  
When I try to push you away  
And it hurts  
To think of losing you  
And it hurts  
It hurts  
It hurts

And Iâ€™m beginning to think  
The pain will never go away  
That it will always be part of me  
Because Iâ€™ve hurt you  
And yet you keep loving me  
When I can not even like myself  
Because it hurts  
To know Iâ€™m causing you pain  
By trying to push you away  
So why?  
Why do I keep pushing you away  
When all I want to do  
Is hold you close and never let go?  
Why?


End file.
